


By Fire, By Thunder

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Sexual Assault, First Rut, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder, Omega!will, Teen AU, True Mates, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: Hannibal and Will are both sent to the same camp for the summer, where they meet and romance blossoms.  Then it turns serious.  Then they share something much deeper and darker than normal teenagers, and it leads them into the storm that is each other.





	1. Chapter 1

              Hannibal tensed as the ball was kicked near him.  An alpha from the opposing team snarled and raced towards him.  She was fast; but Hannibal was faster.  His foot reached the ball a second sooner and then he was running, dribbling it around two, then three opposing players.  His heart raced as he neared the goal.  A quick fake left and then he took his shot, the ball flying into the net as the goalie dove the wrong way.

              The whistle blew and the omegas sitting in the shade all cheered.  He panted, resting his palms on his knees, glancing up at them, his eyes connecting with the only one he was interested in.  The moment their gazes met, Will’s cheeks blushed and he turned his face to the ground, shy and smiling.

              After the game Hannibal jogged over to him as he sat on a plaid blanket under the tree. Hannibal was a bit self-conscious about how sweaty and muddy he was, but when Will scooted to the side to make room for him on the blanket, he couldn’t refuse.  He sat down next to what was definitely the biggest crush of his life, careful to keep his cleats on the grass.

              “I brought you some lemonade to help you cool down.” Will said, his voice soft and his cheeks blushing hard.  Hannibal could smell his nervousness, and his body responded with a wave of comforting pheromones, without him really asking it to. 

              He watched as Will took a long, deep inhale of his scent; his eyes fluttering closed, his entire body relaxing.  It made Hannibal a bit uneasy; he hadn’t _meant_ to gentle Will like that…

              “Wow, you smell so good.” Will sighed, his hands now steady as he poured the lemonade from the thermos into the cup.  He reached out and handed it to Hannibal, who took it gratefully, because he really was thirsty.

              He downed it in two gulps, a few drops dribbling from his chin, which embarrassed him.  He wanted to show Will how refined and respectable he was; not appear like some sort of animal. 

              “It’s okay; I don’t mind.” Will said, apparently picking up on Hannibal’s scent of embarrassment, which only made it worse.

              He leaned in and took the cup, his fingers brushing over Hannibal’s as he did so, which brought a deep blush to Hannibal’s cheeks.  Will inched towards him and curled into his side, the scent of him making Hannibal forget his embarrassment and feel nothing but peace.

              He realized Will was comforting him in return; and all that realization did was make him want his company more.  He wrapped his arm around Will’s back and pulled him in close, while Will nuzzled his face into the side of his neck, breathing in the scent of him, not bothered at all by the dirt and sweat.

              “Awww, look at the cute couple!  Such sweet lovebirds.”

              Hannibal snapped his head around to snarl at Matt Brown.  He bared his teeth and moved to rise to his feet, but Will held him down.

              “Don’t let him get to you.” Will said.  “He’s nothing.”

              Matt made a mocking kissy face at Hannibal but then continued walking past them.  Will leaned his face into Hannibal’s neck harder and nuzzled him deeper, and Hannibal forgot all about Matt Brown, and frankly anyone else.

 

              Will couldn’t hide his blush as he walked towards the campfire, hood pulled over his head to hide the glow in his cheeks from everyone.  Not that it mattered; by now the whole camp knew that Hannibal and Will were…what?  Were they dating?  He didn’t know.  They just…sat together a lot.  And cuddled a lot.  Held each other.  Was that dating?  Hannibal had never kissed him or anything like that.  But wow did it feel good to have Hannibal’s arms around him.  So good that he ignored the snickers and jeers from some of the kids, and the jealous glances from some other ones, and stepped around everyone sitting by the fire until he reached the log Hannibal was leaning against.

              Will noticed that it wasn’t just any log; it was _the_ log.  The most comfortable one around the campfire; one that was smooth and curved and had no branches jutting out of it.  It normally had a pile of six or seven kids leaning against it, but Hannibal had it all to himself.

              Will’s cheeks burned heavily as he realized he must have fended off every other alpha that came to sit there, leaving the entire space only for him and Will.

              Will looked down at Hannibal’s face, flickering in the firelight, and saw the feral alpha in his eyes.  Saw the beast within them; saw it perhaps better than anyone else knew.  And it made his heart flutter.  He folded his legs under himself and leaned into his place against Hannibal’s side, Hannibal reaching his arm around him to pull him close.  Will tipped his face up until his lips were near Hannibal’s ear.

              “I wish I could have seen you fight.” he said, his voice wavering with nerves as his cheeks flamed with heat.  He felt Hannibal tense beside him, and heard his breathing quicken.  Hannibal snapped his face to look at him so quickly he almost turned away, but then found himself captured by those eyes, the light of the fire flickering within them.

              “I would have fought Matthew Brown, but you stopped me.”

              Will could feel the heavy beating of Hannibal’s heart against his chest.  He tasted his breath as he spoke, his lips so very close to Will’s mouth.

              “There were counselors.  Your coach was there.” Will whispered softly.  “You would have had to hold back.”

              He felt, rather than heard, the low growl rumble deep within Hannibal’s chest.  The rise of protection pheromones from Hannibal made Will giddily dizzy. 

              “What are you saying to me, Will?” Hannibal breathed, air rushing from his nose as his heart raced even faster.  Will felt drunk.  He didn’t know what he was doing; but he liked every moment of this.  He pressed even closer into Hannibal’s side, until their lips were nearly brushing as he spoke.

              “I like that you want to fight for me.” he said, his heart pounding in his chest.  

              Hannibal growled again, low and soft.  He moved forward, pressing his lips to Will’s.  They were soft, and very warm, and Will thought he was going to melt.  No one could see his face because of his hood, for which he was grateful, because his cheeks and ears felt like they were on fire.

              Hannibal pulled back a tiny amount and pushed forward again, brushing his lips over Will’s.  Will felt heat bloom through his body, making his skin tingle and his blood gather low in his belly.  When Hannibal kissed him a third time, he moved forward, pressing their lips harder together.  His arm around Will’s back pulled him close; so powerful, so strong.  Will felt deliciously helpless to the feelings raging through him, and before he realized what he was doing, he parted his lips and let out a soft whine.

              “Oh my God, they’re making _out_.” someone shouted, and then there was a chorus of hoots and hollers, and a few “Go Hannibal’s!”. 

              Will pulled away shyly, turning his head to stare at the ground.  Hannibal rose to his feet instantly, his growl full of fury.  All the omegas and most of the Alphas shut up immediately; no one was stupid enough to challenge Hannibal.

              Matthew, however, rose to meet him. 

              “Gonna defend your _mate_ , Hannibal?” he teased.  Will buried his head in his hood in shame.  They weren’t _mates!_   It had just been one kiss!

              Hannibal snarled and lunged.  The two of them scuffled, growling and throwing punches, while the other Alphas began to chant _“Fight, fight fight!”_   Will adverted his eyes, watching only the shadows on the ground, wincing as he heard each punch land.   Then Matthew’s body fell, his face hitting the dirt, and Hannibal was on top of him, snarling, rage in his eyes.  He clasped the collar of Matthew’s tshirt, lifting his limp head, raising a fist to punch the unconscious boy.

              Will saw his expression and knew he would go too far.  He couldn’t let that happen.  He flew to his feet.

              “Hannibal!” he called out, and the sound of his voice pierced through Hannibal’s angered haze.  “Hannibal, I’m safe, it’s okay!”

While at other times some kids would have jeered at that, right now no one _dared_ make Hannibal angry.  He shook his head and his fist wavered in the air.  His snarl remained, but he lowered Matthew’s collar and slowly rose to his feet.

              His eyes rose to meet Will’s, and they stared at each other, unblinking, their gazes locked for what felt like eternity.

              “What’s going on here!?” boomed the voice of Headmaster Crawford.  “You Alphas know the rules!  No fighting or campfires get revoked!”

              A bunch of annoyed groans echoed from the kids around them.  Hannibal left Mathew in the dirt and came to Will’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist.  Will leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder.

              “Who’s responsible for this?” Crawford shouted.  A lot of feet shuffled and heads turned away in fake ignorance.  Nobody said a word.

              “That’s it, everybody to your bunks!  Now!”

              The groaning continued, but the kids listened to the adult Alpha.  He bent down over Matthew and checked his pulse, then pulled out his radio to call for medical.

              Hannibal held Will’s hand the entire walk up the path, until it split, one way leading to the alpha cabins, the other to the omegas’.  They paused, and Hannibal lifted a shaking hand to brush it against Will’s cheek.

              “I did it for you.” he said.  Will gazed into his face and blushed, though he kept his stare.  He leaned up on his toes.

              “I know.  I liked it.” he whispered, and quickly pressed another kiss to Hannibal’s lips, before turning to dart down the path towards his cabin, face glowing as hot as the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

              Because they’d been sent back to their bunks early, it wasn’t quite lights out yet, so Counselor Margot was teaching a bunch of the omegas a card game in the middle of the floor of the cabin.  They’d invited Will to join, but he felt like he was still red from head to toe, so he stayed up in his bunk (he had a top one, which was the luckiest thing that had ever happened to him before he’d met Hannibal), drawing pictures of dogs.

              “Will.” the familiar voice from the ladder whispered, Bev’s head poking up just enough so that he could see her eyes.

              “What.” he whispered back.

              “Can I come up.”

              He rolled his eyes and sat up, giving her half the space on the bunk.  She took the whole bunk anyway, stretching out on her stomach and peering up at him from under her long black hair.

              She was grinning from ear to ear, and he tried to pretend to not know why.

              “Come ooooon, spill it!  Tell me!”

              “Tell you what?”

              She punched his shoulder and he glared at her.  She grinned wider.

              He couldn’t keep it in anymore and flopped onto his belly beside her, and fuck if they didn’t look exactly like stereotypical pair of high school omegas.  He didn’t care.

              A smile spread over his face wider than he wanted it too.

              “Hannibal kissed me.” he said, and then buried his face in his blankets, but he could _hear_ Beverly’s smile widen.

              “Oh my God, the rumors were true!” she said.

              “You mean you didn’t see?” he asked, his voice completely muffled by the blankets.

              “No; I was late getting to the campfire and then by the time I was finally on my way, everyone was leaving because _somebody_ couldn’t keep his fists to himself.”

              Will poked one eye out from the blankets, his face still beet-red.

              “Matthew was making fun of us.”

              Bev’s face hardened into a sneer.

              “Oh.” she said.  “That jerk _deserved_ it then.”  and just as she said it, her grin was back.  “So Hannibal protected you from him, huh?”

              Will nodded, and she squealed, loud enough so that the kids playing the game stopped talking.  Will buried his head under his pillow.

              “Did he, Will?” she asked, elbowing him in his side, until he rolled over to face her.

              “Yes.” he said.

              “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod that is so.  Cute!” she squealed.  Then she scooted closer to him so her face was practically under his pillow with him.  “So?  What was it like?”

              He smiled bright and wide, completely against his will, unable to chase it from his face. 

              “Amazing.” he said.  Bev squealed again (quieter this time), and wrapped her arms around him in a huge, tight hug.  “You think he’ll do it again?”

              “I hope so.” he said, the words flying out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop them.  His blush went so deep he swore it reached his toes.

              “Alright, lights out everybody!  To your bunks.” Counselor Margot shouted. 

              “Tell me more about it tomorrow.” Bev whispered, and then she hopped down the ladder while everybody scurried to get to their beds.

 

* * *

            Will yawned while Counselor DuMaurier explained the basics of fishing, the brook rushing behind her as she spoke, drowning out her quiet voice.  He already knew more than she did, so he leaned against a tree and waited for her to finish.  He’d only signed up for the fishing “class” so that he could use their equipment.  Once she _finally_ stopped talking and told them to “pick a pole”, Will rushed towards the gear he’d had his eye on the whole time.  He picked up a tackle box and waited while all the other kids splashed out into the river, undoubtedly scaring all the fish away.

              He used the distraction of Mason Verger losing his footing and falling on his ass to slip away upstream, where the idiocy of kids who didn’t care about fishing wouldn’t bother him, or the fish.  He walked a long ways up the path, until he could hardly hear their voices, and found a nice, calm pool he could wade into.

              He didn’t have waders, but the day was so hot it would feel good to get wet.  He baited his hook and took of his shoes carefully stepping into the water while watching his footing so he didn’t slip or scare any fish.

              He cast his line and then sighed while he waited; reel fishing wasn’t quite as relaxing as fly fishing, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.  He set his finger on the line and closed his eyes, letting the soothing water calm his mind.

              A long time passed.  Twice he caught something; both times too small to keep so he tossed them back.  The sun had moved to nearly overhead when he breathed in and suddenly the air was much more delicious than nature should be.  His heart started to race a few seconds before his mind caught on that the scent was Hannibal.

              He blushed simply at that realization; that Hannibal was near, and probably watching him.  Suddenly very self-conscious, Will lowered his head out of instinct to show his submission almost without his realizing it.  A few seconds later he smelled Hannibal’s scent grow stronger, and knew that he really liked Will’s display.

              He heard the soft sound of a foot gently entering the water; Hannibal was so incredibly graceful compared to the ragtag morons that splashed downstream.  Will hardly heard him at all as he approached him from behind, and Will’s skin prickled as he felt himself being _hunted_.  His ears burned with heat and his fingers wavered as they held the pole, nearly losing his grip.

              He felt Hannibal’s breath against his neck, and a moment later, his fingers gently curl their way around his sides.  Then Hannibal’s arms were wrapping around his waist and his body was being pressed against a warm, solid, firm chest.  Will groaned softly and leaned back into the touch, his pole now sagging in his hands, hardly grasped by his fingers.

              “You are so very beautiful.” Hannibal said.  Will’s knees turned to butter and he wondered how he was even still standing.  He tipped his head to the side, not really comprehending what it might look like, but only knowing that it felt _so good_ to have Hannibal’s breath so close…

              Hannibal pressed his lips to where Will’s neck met his shoulder.  The pole dropped into the water with a splash, forgotten.  Will’s head fell back to rest against Hannibal’s shoulder as he kissed his neck again, then a third time.  He shifted then, and pressed his nose to Will’s skin and breathed in.

              Will trembled.  He was being _scented_.  It was so obscene and he loved it _so much_.  Without thinking he parted his lips and his voice rang in a high pitch, a sound he’d never heard himself make before.  His knees wobbled and he lost his footing.  He slipped, and then Hannibal’s arms were around him, tight, holding him up.

              “Perhaps we should sit down, before you get hurt.” he said, and a second later, Will smelled the change in him, from _want_ to _concern_.

              All Will wanted in the entire world was to agree with everything Hannibal said.

              “Oh…oh…okay.” he said, finally getting the word out.

              Hannibal moved to the side of Will, keeping one arm wrapped around his waist, and guided him slowly towards the shore.  All he could think about was how Hannibal’s arm was around him; how it was the best feeling in the world and he never, ever wanted it to end.  When they reached dry ground Hannibal guided them to the base of a thick tree.  He sat with his back leaned against it, and Will came with him, Hannibal’s arm never leaving his waist.  Hannibal spread his legs and Will sat between them, curling against his chest, resting his head on Hannibal’s shoulder.

              “Hannibal.” he said, so softly it was nearly a whisper.  Hannibal raised his hand to stroke it along Will’s back; Will’s entire body rising and falling with Hannibal’s breaths.

              “Yes?” he said, his voice as thick as the air between them.  He was as affected by this as Will was, and it made Will’s heart glow with joy.  Hannibal was _his_.

              “Kiss me?”

              Hannibal’s fingers were beneath his chin in an instant.  Will allowed his fact to be tilted up and then his lips were there, as warm and sure as Will remembered, pressing firmly against his mouth.  They parted and glided along his lips, a feeling more pleasant than Will could describe.

              Then Hannibal breathed out, and his breath washed down Will’s throat and up into his nose.  It was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted.  A soft rumble started deep in his chest, and for the first time in his life, Will purred.

              “Incredible.” Hannibal whispered against his lips, his arm pulling Will tighter to him.  Will purred again, forgetting his mind, wondering if this is what heat would feel like.  If it felt even half this good he was no longer afraid of it; in fact, he couldn’t wait.  He wanted it now.  He wanted it with Hannibal.

              His purrs grew stronger and Hannibal’s kisses deepened.  Will was jelly in his arms as he was taken, tasted, wanted.  He felt Hannibal’s fingers stroke through his hair, then slide down his face, tracing over his neck.  Will moved closer, needing him near, wanting…

              “Ah- _hem_.”

              Will heard the counselor’s voice, and hardly cared.  It was Hannibal who pulled away, and Will was about to make that high-pitched noise again when he realized that was a _whine_.

              He blushed, mortified, burying his face in Hannibal’s chest.  Oh God, he had _whined_.  What if someone had _heard_?  It would be less embarrassing to be seen naked!

              “Somebody’s fishing pole washed towards us and I came to see if everything was alright.” the counselor said, her voice stern.  “You kids know the rules about fraternizing.”

              “We’re only sitting together.” Hannibal said, and Will was _amazed_ at the control in his voice.  He _knew_ Hannibal didn’t feel as controlled as he sounded—he could feel his heart hammering against his chest!  “Simply enjoying the lovely afternoon.”

              Will heard a grunt that seemed like the counselor was almost… _convinced_.  Will had always known that Hannibal was balanced and well-controlled…but now he saw that he was an _incredible liar_.

It made Will’s attraction towards him blossom even wider.

              “Even so, fishing class is over.  It’s time for lunch, so let’s all head back.”

              “Yes, Counselor DuMaurier.” Hannibal replied.

              Hannibal stood slowly, helping Will up as he went.  Once Counselor DuMaurier was satisfied, she turned and walked back towards the group, Hannibal and Will slowly following behind her.

              “Can you stand, Will?” Hannibal asked, and Will nodded, straightening himself.  Hannibal let go of him and he felt cold, a spring of distress filling the air around him.  Hannibal immediately reached out and clasped his hand, and Will felt grounded, right.

              “I need you.” Will said, and he felt Hannibal’s grip tighten; then smelled his delight.

              “And I shall be all that you need.”

              Needing.  Providing.  It was all so much.  Will felt that his blush would be permanent, now.  He no longer cared what anyone else thought.

              They fell into line behind the rest of the group, a few glances being stolen their way, but no one was stupid enough to insult Hannibal to his face today.

              “You…you’re putting on a show.” Will said.  “You wear a costume.  To hide who you really are.  You’re not actually so calm…as you seem.  You’re vicious.  You’re dangerous.  I love it.”

              Will could smell Hannibal’s delight almost immediately.  It was powerful.

              “No one has ever seen me before, Will.” was his reply, his voice hardly more than breath, it was so full of awe.  “I shall never let you go.”

              Will clasped his fingers tighter between Hannibal’s, and while they walked among a crowd of people, to them they were alone but for each other.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“              So I heard a rumor that Hannibal signed up for _fishing_ class.” Bev said as they walked towards the omega showers.  Their flip-flops smacked against their heels in a non-synchronous pattern, making the entire group of omegas sound kind of like a weird flock of ducks.

              When Will didn’t reply, Bev continued.

              “It just doesn’t seem like a sport he’d enjoy.  He likes competition and violence and kicking ass.”

              “Fishing kicks ass.” Will defended.  Bev rolled her eyes.

              “Or more _sucks face_.” she whispered, elbowing him.  The blush that rose to his cheeks gave everything away and he tilted his face downward, staring at the dirt.

              “Okay yeah he came to fishing class.”

              “And didn’t fish.” she said.

              Will only got redder.

              “I’m going to keep prying until you tell me.”

              Will’s blush deepened until he was certain his entire face was purple.

              “Wow.  That good, huh?”

              Will slowed down his walk, until they fell behind the rest of the omegas, the two of them alone, before he whispered,

              “He scented me.”

              Bev’s squeal was _not_ quiet.  People turned around to stare at her, her hand covering her mouth and Will’s deeply blushing face, and he could only imagine what they thought he’d said.

              “Ohmy _God_ , Will, that’s… _intense_.” Bev said, grabbing his arm with both hands.

              “It was intense.”

              “Did you _like_ it?”

              He couldn’t fight the smile that force its way onto his face.

              “Ohmygod you _did_.” she said.  “Will, do you think you guys are like…true mates?”

              “I…I…I don’t know.”

              Just then they passed by the fork in the path that led towards the heat-cabins; the place in the road that made little omegas giggle and older ones blush when they passed it.  The camp allowed students up to eighteen years old, and so had to have a place for omegas who went into heat to have privacy and safety.  Will paused at the fork and tried to see the infamous cabins from here, but the path was too long, the cabins too deep in the woods to be seen, or heard, or smelled.

              Which was the point.

              Bev stopped when Will did, standing beside him as he stared.

              “You’re thinking about it.” she said, her voice suddenly much more hushed and serious than it had been.

              “I purred.” he admitted; too embarrassed to tell her the other noise he’d made.

              “Oh my _God_ , Will.” she said, nearly a whisper. 

              “I thought…um.  For the first time in my life, a heat didn’t seem scary.  I thought…I would like it, if it was with Hannibal.”

              Bev’s mouth hung open and Will turned away, ashamed.  Then her arms wrapped around him tightly in a fierce and sincere hug, and he sighed with relief.  Of course she wouldn’t judge him.  She was his best friend; after all.  The two of them had begged their parents to send them to the same camp for the summer so they wouldn’t have to spend it apart.

              “Did you…did you…present your neck?” 

              Her voice was shaky as she asked him, the subject far beyond the normal comfortable things they talked about.

              “…yes.”

              Her gasp was overly dramatic, he thought; it hadn’t _felt_ like such a big deal at the time.  It had just felt _right_.

              “Graham and Katz, hurry it up!” Counselor Margot called.  Beverly slipped her hand down to hold Will’s and pulled him along, his other hand clasping the handle of his shower-basket much, much too tightly, a thousand thoughts racing through his head, all of them Hannibal.

             

* * *

              “And then when Tobias looked at me? I dipped my head down, just a little, to show how interested I was, and I KNOW he saw it!” Franklyn’s voice echoed over the concrete walls in the shower cabin, and Will rolled his eyes as he shivered under the luke-warm spray. 

              “That sounds awesome, Franklyn.” Bev said, and Will smiled.  She was always nice to him, mostly because no one else was.  Everyone knew Tobias had no interest in Franklyn at all, yet he tolerated his following him around like a puppy for some reason.

              “And yesterday, when Hannibal scored that goal against him? Of course Tobias was all pissed off because Alpha’s don’t like to lose.  So I comforted him with my natural calm omega charms.” Frankly said as they all walked out of the shower cabin together, bodies wrapped in bathrobes and hair wrapped in towels.

              “That’s…really great, Franklyn.” Bev replied, while turning to face Will and roll her eyes.  He tried not to snicker.

              There was a cat-call whistle from behind the shrubs on the side of the path, and the flock of omegas all instantly froze.

              “What a lovely sight, you beautiful creatures all gussied up and pretty.” Matt Brown said from the side of the path, sitting on the post of a fence.  Everyone grew silent, the group hurrying to walk faster, the scent of uncomfortable fear filling the air.  Bev reached out and clasped Will’s hand tightly and he held it back.  Matt was a bully and nobody wanted to deal with him alone.

              “Awww, where are you all going so fast?” he said, hopping off the rock and walking towards the group, who rushed faster.  Matt eyed them all as they hurried past, raking his eyes over each omega, crossing his arms and saying “uh-huh” or “uh-uh” at each one, appraising them as if they were animals.  Bev yanked Will’s arm harder, urging him to hurry. 

              Matt walked onto the path and stepped directly in front of them, causing Will and Beverly to have to stop.  They both moved to the side to try to get around him, but he was much quicker than two omegas tied together at the hands. 

              “Awww, don’t look so scared, kids.” he said.  “I’m just a big, strong Alpha, here to protect you.”

              Will stiffened and set his jaw. 

              “I already have an Alpha, Matt.  Leave us alone.”

              “Oh, hardly.” Matt said.  “I don’t see a claim mark on that pretty neck.” he reached up a hand towards Will’s cheek and Will jerked away, he and Beverly both taking a few steps back, which Matt followed, staying much, much too close.

              He glanced at the rest of the omegas and saw them running, and he hoped they would find a counselor soon and they would come quick.

              “Leave him alone, Matt.” Beverly snapped, pushing Will behind her.  “He’s spoken for, and you don’t want to lose in a fight to Hannibal again!  Will won’t stop him from hurting you, this time!”

              “Such brave words from such a tiny thing.” Matt said.  “But I disagree.  Will _isn’t_ spoken for; he’s as unclaimed as you are, and if I want my chance at him, I will have it.”  
              Will’s eyes grew wide with terror as he realized what Matt was saying.  Suddenly, it all made sense.  The reason Matt constantly bullied him.  Heckled him and Hannibal.  Made fun of them, got up in their faces.

              He wanted Will, and Hannibal was in his way.

              Will heard a slap, and saw Bev’s head jerk to the side.  Her hands flew up to her face in instinct, to protect it.  In that moment, she let go of Will, and this time when Matt stepped around her, he was able to separate them.  Will turned and tried to run, but powerful hands clasped his shoulders and pulled him back.  His bathrobe shifted and became loose, and fear pricked up his spine as he was wearing nothing underneath it.

              He felt Matt’s hot breath as he pressed his face to Will’s ear.

              “You _are_ a delicious thing; the most desirable omega in the whole camp.  Of course Hannibal thinks he can have you; he _is_ something fierce.  But I will challenge him, and I will win.  You’re going to be _mine_ , Will.”

              “No, get off, get off!” Will cried, struggling and trying to pull away, but Matt was so _strong_.  His arms were like iron, one snaking around his throat to keep him in place while the other worked its way down to pull at the tie of his bathrobe.

              He yanked it open and Will’s hands flew to hold the cloth closed, leaving him with no way to fight without becoming completely naked.  He felt Matt’s lips as they kissed his way down his neck and he wanted to vomit.  He struggled uselessly, achieving nothing more than spinning he and Matt in a circle, far enough to see that Beverly was gone.

              She had run to get help, he was certain.  He only had to last until help came. 

              “Okay…okay, but not here!” Will said, trying to stall.  “Not right…on the path!  I mean, you don’t want that, do you?”

              He felt Matt stiffen behind him, and his lips paused as they rested against Will’s skin.

              “You’re lying.  I can smell your fear.  I’ll take you whether you want it or not.”

              “Okay, but just not on the path, okay?  In front of everyone?  Shouldn’t we go…I mean, have a _little_ privacy?  What if a counselor comes?”

              Matt snorted, the heat of his breath oozing through Will’s hair. 

              “Fine.” he said, wrapping his other arm firmly around Will’s waist.  He dragged him off the path and towards the woods.  Will kicked his flip-flops off as he was pulled, hoping that whoever came would see them, and find them.  He did not cooperate; fighting Matt as he pulled him towards the trees, hoping to slow him down enough so that help would come. 

              As the trees surrounded them and the leaves closed in, Will worried if he’d made a mistake.  Now no one could see them.  No one could find them.  Matt started his gross kisses again, his drool slobbering all over Will’s skin and he started to sob.  Matt tried to yank his arms away from his front, keeping his bathrobe closed, but he clutched at it and with the other one around his throat to keep him still, he couldn’t win that battle.        

              A roar, loud and booming, echoed off the trees and filled Will with terror at the sound.  The pounding of furious footsteps was followed by Matt being yanked from him so violently that Will was flung to the ground.  He fell to his face and then struggled, hurrying to sit while trying to tie the bathrobe around himself again.

              He smelled Hannibal’s rage before his eyes registered what he saw.  The anger and ferocity was unmistakable; a tinge in the air that made Will’s heart race with hope.  Hannibal smashed Matt against a tree trunk and began punching his face, the sound of his fist crunching against his cheeks sending jolts of pleasurable revenge through Will.

              Calmer now that he was no longer in danger, Will rose to his feet gracefully, tying his bathrobe properly and stepping nearer as he watched Hannibal pummel Matt’s face with his fists.  Matt struggled against him, trying to hit him back, his snarls and growls vicious in their own right.  But when Will looked at Hannibal’s face, he saw more there than just a territorial Alpha protecting his mate.  He saw something deeper; something more visceral and savage.  Something primal.

              Will walked closer to them, a saunter in his gait, as the next punch from Hannibal knocked one of Matt’s teeth out.  The drops of blood spewed from Matt’s mouth and landed on Will’s face.

              “Not fun to be pinned down, is it, Matt?” he said, his voice thick and cold.  Will saw the reaction in Hannibal’s eyes, and saw the beast within him; saw him fighting to keep it contained.

              He didn’t want it contained.

              Hannibal stopped punching when Will approached, and simply pinned Matt’s struggling form to the tree trunk, his face bloody.  Will then walked around the tree until he was behind it, where Matt could no longer see him, and he looked directly into Hannibal’s eyes.

              “Show me.” he said, his voice no longer the fearful omega it had been moments ago; but something else.  Something terrifying, and it thrilled him.

              Hannibal snarled an began to pummel Matt’s face again.  Matt began to scream for him to stop, his arms flailing and punching Hannibal, who didn’t seem to care.  The sound of Hannibal’s fists hitting Matt’s face became wet and squishy; Hannibal’s knuckles turning redder, until his hand was entirely covered in blood.

              Matt’s screams became soft sobbing, then helpless whimpers.  Will’s nostrils flared wide with pleasure at the sight.  He felt his heart beating faster as he watched his Alpha become a deadly and terrifying monster.  Hannibal pulled back his fist and then paused, his eyes flicking up to Will’s, and Will knew.  He was asking for permission.

              Will gave him a single nod.

              “Kill him.” he said.  “Kill him for me, Hannibal.”

              Hannibal snarled, baring his teeth, and the next punch landed with a splat, the blood from Matt spraying across Hannibal’s face.  He let go with his hand that pushed against Matt’s chest, pinning him to the tree, and with both hands grabbed each side of his face.  He twisted it hard, and Will heard the snap of his neck as it was broken.

              The sound sent a jolt of pleasure through him.  Matt’s body slumped to the ground and Hannibal stood, fists and face covered in blood, breathing hard, teeth bared.  Will met his eyes and walked slowly towards him, growing closer until he was pressed against Hannibal’s chest, not a hair of space between them.  He leaned forward and whispered into Hannibal’s ear.

              “Thank you, Alpha.”  
              Will had never called him that before.  It sent a thrill down his spine.  Hannibal clasped his bloody hands around Will and crushed their lips together.  Will tasted Matt’s blood on Hannibal’s lips and lapped at it, chasing it, the tang sending sparks through his body such as he’d never known.  He knew then that he belonged to Hannibal in a way no one else would ever understand.  Beverly had been right.  They were true mates.

              “Over here!” Franklyn’s voice cried, and Hannibal pulled back.

              “Hide the body.” Will said.  “I’ll distract them.”

              He moved his hands to untie the bathrobe, and Hannibal’s hands rushed to stop him.

              “If they see all this blood they’ll know.” Will said.  “You can’t get caught, Hannibal.  I can’t lose you.”

              Hannibal nodded, his mind still seeming to be more beast than human, and Will _glowed_ from it.  He removed the robe and gave it to Hannibal, pressing one last quick kiss to his lips before he darted away from him through the woods, towards the showers.  When he got near them he cried out for help, laying down in a pile of leaves face-first, rubbing dirt on his skin, hoping it would hide whatever blood was on him.

              “Over here!” Franklyn cried, and then Will heard the hurrying footsteps of Counselor Margot.

              “Oh my God.  Will!  Will, are you okay?” she cried, her voice full of deep concern.  Will lifted his head and blinked, the dust in his eyes adding tears to his face, the perfect distraction.  She shouted for someone to grab a towel from the shower cabin, and then Will was covered and helped to his feet, everyone’s attention on him so that nobody noticed the blood-covered Alpha hauling a body away deeper into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

              Will lay in his bunk, showered for the second time.  The camp doctor had come…some Alpha named Chilton…and gave Will a very embarrassing exam and then asked him a bunch of even more embarrassing questions.  He was then allowed to re-shower, with Counselor Margot herself escorting him to the shower cabin, and then he was told he was to rest in his bunk for the rest of the night.

              A search for Matt then commenced, with the counselors all fanning out into the woods with flashlights as night fell.  Will was told that he was not to leave the cabin without a counselor for an escort, for fear of Matt attacking him again.  He inwardly laughed at the entire procedure; Hannibal had done a _far_ better job of protecting him than any of these adults would ever do.

              Hannibal.  Hannibal was all that was on his mind; the way he had _destroyed_ Matt; how he had eliminated Will’s enemy, freed him from his tyranny forever.  And yet how gentle those vicious hands could be; when it was Will beneath those fingers rather than another Alpha.  How amazing Hannibal smelled, in any of his moods; vicious killer, gentle lover.

              Lover.  Will’s cheeks flushed hot and he gave a small squeak, burying his face in his pillow.

              “You okay up there?” came Bev’s voice, the ice-pack she’d been told to keep on her face crackling as she spoke.

              “M’fine.” Will said, his voice muffled by his pillows.  The gentle rumble of thunder made him less upset they weren’t at the campfire tonight, even though he was missing time with Hannibal.  He didn’t feel like getting rained on.

              “Don’t make me come up there, Graham.” she said.  “There’s nobody else in this cabin but us; you spill it.”

              He sighed and lifted his head up so she could hear him better. 

              “I’m really fine.” he said.  “Matt didn’t touch me.  I mean…okay but he didn’t touch me anywhere… _bad_.  He slobbered all over my neck, that was all.”  
              “Ew.” she said.  A pause, and then,  “So Hannibal got there in time?”

              “How did you…”

              “Because I’m the one who told him you were in trouble, you idiot.”

              _Of course_ , Will thought.  While Franklyn and the other omegas ran to get an adult, Bev knew better.

              “Thanks, Bev.” he said, completely grateful.  Another rumble of thunder, this time closer.  It made Will want to nestle down into his blankets and never come out.

              “No problem.” she said.  “He musta scared Matt off pretty good, if he still won’t come back.”

              He heard the snort of laughter in her voice, and for the first time in his life…Will felt a disconnect from his best friend.  He loved her dearly, but there was a part of him that she could not know about.  He and Hannibal had a secret now that he could never tell her.  It made him a little sad, but more it made his heart glow for Hannibal.

              The thunder clapped loudly this time, and then it immediately started to pour.  It wasn’t long before the rest of their cabin ran in screaming and giggling and complaining, all soaking wet.  Margot shouted orders for calm and there was a hubbub as everyone dried off and changed into their pajamas. 

              Lightening flashed outside the window, and another loud clap of thunder rumbled the air.  A lot of the omegas screamed, and Will rolled his eyes.  It wasn’t as if it was dangerous indoors. 

              “Alright, alright, everyone to your bunks!” Margot shouted, and just as she did so, another bold of lightning struck and then the lights went out.  There were more screams, and Will could hear Bev’s snort beneath him, and it put a smile on his face.

              He drifted in and out of sleep, waking up a bit whenever there was a loud clap of thunder, but otherwise very comfortable, snuggled warm in his bunk.

              There was a loud pounding on the door that jerked him fully awake.  He saw Margot’s flashlight go on, and he crawled to the edge of his bunk to look at the door.  When she opened it there was an adult, drenched in a plastic rain poncho, their face obscured by the darkness.  He heard Counselor Bloom’s voice shouting over the rain.

              “Is Will Graham in his bunk?” she asked.  Even though he could barely see in the dark, Will felt every pair of eyes turn to look at him.

              “Yes!  Come on in, love; don’t stay out in that weather.”  
              Margot’s Alpha stepped in, slamming the door behind her just as another bolt of lightning flashed through the windows, followed by a loud clap of thunder.

              “Are you sure he’s here?”

              “Yes, he’s right there.  Will?” Margot said, turning the flashlight to point in his face.  He held his hand up and squinted from the brightness.

              “I’m here.” he said.

              “Why, did you find Matt?”

              Alana shook her head.

              “No; he never came back.  Neither did Hannibal.  We thought maybe he was with Will.”

              Will’s heart plummeted into his stomach.  He could feel the blood draining from his face.

              “Hannibal never came back?” he said, his voice weak and full of fear.

              “No, honey.  I’m sorry to make you even more worried, after everything you’ve been through today…”

              Will climbed down from his bunk, stumbling as he missed the last rung in the darkness.  He walked straight over to Alana and looked directly into her eyes.

              “When’s the last time you saw him?  Is he out in this storm?”

              “Not since just after dinner.  I don’t know…”

              All the thoughts that raced through Will’s mind were horrific.  Matt had somehow come to and hurt Hannibal.  Hannibal had gotten lost after burying the body.  He’d gone too deep to hide it and a bear had found him, or wolves.  And it was Will’s fault.  Will had told him to kill and then had _left him alone_ to take care of the mess, and now he was out there, alone…

              Another bolt of lightning preceded a giant clap of thunder, and Will’s fear and guilt decided for him.  He yanked the flashlight from Alana’s hands and pulled the door open, running out into the pouring rain before the counselors had a chance to react.

              “Will! Oh my God.  Will!  Come back!  It’s not safe!” Margot cried, and he heard her coming after him.  He had to lose her first, before he went to search for Hannibal; he couldn’t lead her to where he had killed Matt…though the pouring rain would probably have already washed all the blood clean.               

              His bare feet splashed in puddles along the ground and he left the path, heading away from where Matt had died, towards the Alpha cabins.  He heard Margot splashing behind him, calling his name, and ran faster, until he reached the cabins and hid behind one, shutting the flashlight off.

              “Will!  Will, come back!  We’ll find him Will but you can’t be out here like this, it’s too dan…”

              A clap of thunder drowned out the rest of her sentence, and the next he heard Margot’s voice, she was far off, looking for him in the wrong direction.  He carefully sneaked back around the cabin and then darted towards the showers, running as fast as he could in bare feet and torrential rain.

              His pajamas were soaked through, his hair plastered to his head.  He ducked into the woods and the leaves did nothing to protect him from the rain.  It was impossible to see in the darkness; the beam of his flashlight illuminating the drops in front of him and little else.

              “Hannibal!” he cried, shouting his boyfriend’s name as loudly as he could.  The rain drowned him out, but still he shouted, the next flash of lightening deafening him as it struck the top of a tree.  Sparks flew in the air and Will instinctively covered his head.  He ran deeper into the woods, not paying attention at all to where he was going.  Rocks and twigs hurt his feet, branches scraped at his face. 

              “Hannibal!” he cried again, and then stopped when he smelled it.

              Hannibal’s scent.  It was unmistakable.  In this rain he couldn’t have been far at all. 

              “Hannibal!” he cried again.  “Alpha!” he tried.

              There was a deep rumble, and at first Will thought it was another roll of thunder.  But then it came again, from the same place.  Will turned, shining his flashlight into the woods, terrified of the wolf he was certain he would see.

              Instead he saw a face even more vicious and feral.  Hannibal’s lips were pulled back in a snarl, his teeth fully bared, sharp and glinting in the light of his flashlight.  His eyes were fully dilated, hardly shrinking even in the shine of Will’s light; black pools set deep in Hannibal’s face.  His posture was hunched, his fingers curled like claws, and when he took a step forward, Will saw that he was _naked_.

              “Hann…ibal?” he cried, walking slowly towards him.  As he got nearer the scent grew stronger.  It must have been powerful, to remain so recognizable even in the pouring rain.  Hannibal remained where he was, growling softly, and Will took another step.  He smelled _so_ good; better than Will remembered.  He breathed in, and the smell filled Will’s lungs and drowned his brain.

              “Ohhh, mmmm….” Will said, his knees growing weak.  The light of the flashlight wavered as Will’s hands trembled. 

              Hannibal moved, then; his hair plastered to his head, water pouring over his face though he didn’t blink.  His eyes were fully trained on Will, his nose scenting the air as he stalked closer. 

              “Mine.” Hannibal said, and Will’s heart beat faster at the word.  When Hannibal name within a foot of him his scent became overpowering, and heat bloomed in Will’s veins as he breathed it in.

              “Oh.  You’re…you’re in rut, aren’t you?” he breathed, his voice thin and airy.  Hannibal’s hands moved up to Will’s face, each palm caressing him on the sides of his cheeks.

              “Mine.” Hannibal said, and crushed their lips together.  Will groaned into it.  His breath was like thick honey, heat melting its way into Will’s body, making every part of him sing.  He dropped the flashlight, its beam bouncing as it rolled away, forgotten, uncared about. 

              Hannibal opened his lips and _kissed_ Will, his tongue pushing deep into his mouth.  Will moaned and melted into him, the heat of his body warm and inviting in the cold of the rain.  Will felt Hannibal’s dick pressing against his stomach, and it made his skin blush hot.

              Hannibal’s lips moved from his mouth to his neck, where he scented Will _deep_ , his tongue darting out to taste.  He grazed his teeth over Will’s skin, and Will’s knees grew weak.  Heat flushed through him from head to toe, and a new wetness that was not from the rain leaked out of him and dripped down his leg.

              “Oh, _fuck_.” he whispered, knowing what it was.  Hannibal inhaled deeply and grew hasty in his motions, his fingers moving to the bottom of Will’s shirt, yanking it up.

              “Off.” Hannibal said, and the way he said it made Will’s brain reply _“Yes_.”  he lifted his arms and let his Alpha undress him, his skin cold as the rain poured over him, then fire as Hannibal pulled him close.  His dick was now rubbing between Will’s legs, and Will liked it…more than he should, more, he wanted _more_.

              “More.” he said, Hannibal’s scent clouding his brain, making every touch Hannibal gave him feel like heaven.  His hands wandered over Will’s chest and stomach and back, his lips trailing down his skin.  Hannibal sank to his knees, splashing in the muddy puddle they stood in, his face now pressed to Will’s crotch, nothing but a pair of soaked pajamas separating them. 

              Without words Hannibal pulled them down, and heat flushed Will’s cheeks.  Hannibal took his dick into his mouth and growled softly.  Will keened from surprise, bending forwards, his hands resting on Hannibal’s back as he sucked Will into his mouth.  He lapped and sucked and drank, taking Will in as if he were the most delicious feast he’d ever had, his fingers clasping at Will’s hips, then stroking down his legs as he pushed his pajamas to his feet.

              Will quivered as Hannibal sucked him, bending over until his face was pressed to Hannibal’s back.  Hannibal’s hands wandered over all of him, feeling him, touching him, _marking him_.  Will trembled and rocked his hips forward, the new slick dripping from between his thighs now.  He groaned and clasped at Hannibal’s skin, a deep purr leaving him as Hannibal gave him pleasure greater than he’d ever known.  He rocked his hips forward, wanting more of it, feeling the heat build low in his belly and then spread downward.

              Will groaned and with a shudder spilled his pleasure into Hannibal’s mouth.  His tongue was so hot and wet, so soft and strong, Will wanted nothing more than to be buried in it forever.  He dragged his tongue over Hannibal’s skin, the small of his back, drinking in the flavor of him.  Hannibal drank from him too, not letting a single drop of Will’s release escape, his mouth massaging Will until he whimpered and his knees crumpled.

              They knelt together face-to-face and kissed again, sloppy and full of need, both getting drunker on the scent of each other.  Will felt Hannibal’s cock press against his thigh and pulled back a bit to look at it properly. 

              It was _huge_.  Will blushed at the sight of it; the desire to touch it so strong he couldn’t feel properly ashamed.  He reached his hand out and clasped it, his fingers not able to even wrap around it fully.  He shook from the idea of having it inside him.  He blushed heavily at his own thought.  He’d never really thought about sex before like that.  He’d seen the drawings in health class and of course talked about it but he’d never…wanted…

              Another wave of slick poured out of him, and Will squeezed Hannibal’s cock.  He growled, low and feral and _affectionate_.  Will leaned forward and buried his face in Hannibal’s neck, and for the first time, he scented Hannibal.

              He breathed in, and it was euphoria.  Pleasure and want and need all enveloped his brain, and deep within his body, Will felt an _ache_.  He felt his hole spread open, wanting, _needing_.  He cooed into Hannibal’s ear and squeezed his cock with his fingers, stroking it, smelling it make Hannibal want him more.

              “Smell…so good….” Will said.

              “Yes.” Hannibal replied, and Will could hear the need in his voice.  “Want.”

              Will pulled Hannibal closer and shook at the idea.  He wondered if he was in heat; though the fact that he wasn’t sure told him  he probably wasn’t.  They all said that when it came, you _knew_.  But he still wanted, he still…

              He felt Hannibal’s hands moving around his hips to clasp his ass.  Will trembled at the touch, shy and yet it felt _so_ good.  He knew then that Hannibal was fighting his instincts.  He _wanted_ ; but he hadn’t yet taken.  He didn’t have Will’s permission.  Still his fingers wandered closer, and as Will felt him grow nearer, another wave of slick gushed out of him.

              Hannibal growled, low and deep.  The scent from him became intoxicating.  A pulse of heat flushed through Will and he no longer cared about anything else.

              “Yes.” he said.  The moment the word was from his mouth, he felt Hannibal’s fingers slide into him. His slick gushed out and pleasure rang through him.  “Oh, _yes!_ ” Will cried.  His hands left Hannibal’s shoulders and he put them on the ground, sinking deep into the muddy puddle, turning so Hannibal could touch him _like that_.

              “More!” he cried, and Hannibal moved, his lips tracing down Will’s back as he shifted, moving his lips towards Will’s ass.  Will was now fully on his hands and knees, and when Hannibal’s lips stroked on the outside of him, his fingers within him, Will _whined_.

              This whine was nothing like the little sound he’d made the other day by the brook.  This sound echoed off the trees despite the pouring rain.  It pierced the air and declared his _need_.  Hannibal immediately rose to his knees and removed his fingers.  Will felt the head of his cock press against his hole and he _cried_ with want.

              “Yes!  Yes, yes yes yes, please, please, _Alpha!_ ” he screamed.

              Hannibal pushed into him.

              Everything became bright.  Everything glowed.  Hannibal was not in just a small part of Will; he was in _all_ of him, and Will’s every nerve sang with joy.  Hannibal pulled back and then did it again, and Will _keened_ , sinking his face to the ground, not caring that his forehead was pressed to sloshing mud.  Hannibal’s hands pushed down against his back and Will was mounted, his hips pushing back automatically against the thrusts of his Alpha, the pleasure that Hannibal drove into him indescribable and almost unbearable.

              Tears flowed down his cheeks from the intensity, and he forgot about the rain on his back.  He forgot about Matt; about Bev, about summer camp, about the thunderstorm.  He lived only for his Alpha; to be bred by him and mated by him and owned by him, forever.

              “Mine, mine mine.” Hannibal growled with every thrust, and Will cooed back, “Yes, yes yes.”

In the thunderstorm and in the mud they mated, Hannibal’s fingers curling until his nails dug into Will’s back, the slap of his skin against Will’s ass the most beautiful sound in the world; the feel of his cock pressing in deep was all Will wanted to feel for the rest of his life.

              Then another sensation made Will’s nerves sing; the stretch of his hole even wider, by a part of Hannibal’s cock that was even firmer.  It swelled and rubbed against the insides of Will, making him groan and tremble with need.  His mind couldn’t even think of the word _knot_ ; he only knew that this was it, this was all he was made for, all he lived to be.  It swelled wider and deeper into him, rubbing him everywhere but where he wanted it to go; deep, deep inside him. An ache such as he had never known grew within the most primal part of his body, and Will screamed to be filled.

              Then Hannibal cried out, his voice loud and echoing towards the sky.  Will felt his mate swell within him, stretching him wide, so wide that when he pulled back, he could no longer fit through Will’s passage.  They were locked together and Will whimpered with ecstasy.  His orgasm trembled through his body, waves and waves of impossible bliss erasing everything in his mind except for Hannibal.

               Will felt an even thicker pleasure spread through him; his Alpha’s seed, warming its way deep into him, making every part of him glow.  He melted into the puddle beneath him, the weight of Hannibal’s body pressing him down, one of his arms slinking under Will’s face to keep it out of the water.  He continued to rock into Will, the feeling of their being locked together making Will feel safe, and content, and wanted.

              He purred.  He purred deep and loud and long.  Hannibal lay down in the water beside him and pulled him to his chest, curling around him, holding him close.  Will rested his head on Hannibal’s arm and together they slowly rocked, both milking Hannibal repeatedly, over and over, neither caring about the water, or the storm, or anything else at all but each other.

 


	5. Chapter 5

              Hannibal became more aware of the rain slowly, the fall of the drops on his bare skin moving from a distant thought in the back of his mind to something that became increasingly uncomfortable.  The puddle they lay in was cold, and he instinctually pulled his omega closer to keep him warm.

              His omega.  Heat flushed Hannibal’s skin as he realized what they had done.  _Everything_ they had done.  His memory flashed back to Matt, his blood splattering across Hannibal’s face as he destroyed him.  Will’s eyes, burning into him as he snapped their enemy’s neck.  Will’s tongue, licking the blood from Hannibal’s lips. 

              Then Hannibal was alone, walking deeper into the woods.  Then digging with a stone; hours and hours of work to make a hole big enough; adrenaline pulsing through him as he replayed his kill in his mind over and over; Will’s eyes, Will’s lips.

              He didn’t exactly remember clearly after that.  He knew he’d finished his task; knew the body was hidden, buried.  Then there had been a storm, and the rain had felt so _good_ on his skin; his hot, hot skin.  So hot.  At some point he’d removed all his clothes, though he had little recollection of doing so.  Then wanting.  _Wanting_.  He’d fallen to his knees and stroked himself, over and over, the release giving no relief.  He didn’t have what he needed.  He _needed_.

              Then Will.  Beautiful, beautiful Will, appearing out of the rain.  So delicious.  So good.  His scent, his taste, his touch, his voice.  Oh, his voice; he whined, he whined for _Hannibal_.  Hannibal gave.

              Hannibal wrapped his arms tighter around the omega curled in his arms and kissed the back of his shoulders. 

              “Will?”

              “Hey.” came his voice, soft and airy.  “You in there, Hannibal?”

              “Yes.”

              Rather than pulling away, Will snuggled deeper against him, rubbing his ass against Hannibal’s flaccid cock.  Hannibal growled softly and pulled Will tighter to him.

              “We need to find shelter.” he said, looking around in the darkness.  “You’re cold.”

              “I don’t feel cold.” Will replied, nuzzling his cheek against Hannibal’s arm.

              “We are lying in a puddle.”  
              Will giggled, an oh, what a glorious sound.  Hannibal would do anything for him; everything for him.

              But first, he had to get him warm.

              “Come on.” he said, gently sitting up, pulling Will with him.  “Can you stand?”

              Will laughed again.

              “Why wouldn’t I be able to stand?”

              “Because I…” Hannibal flushed, all the confidence that he normally displayed washed away by the presence of Will Graham.  “Because I knotted you.” he said, his voice much too soft for his liking.

              Will turned, indeed standing just fine, and wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck.  He leaned in and kissed him softly, then pulled back, his glorious curls dripping with water as the rain fell upon him.

              “I was made to take your knot.” Will cooed, and heat flushed through Hannibal, making his cock stir.  “I want it again.”

              Blood rushed to Hannibal’s nethers to make him start growing erect again.  Oh, how he wanted that.  Will was going to be the death of him.

              “You are incredible.” he whispered, lost in Will’s kisses, almost forgetting his task.  But then Will shivered in his arms, and the instinct to protect and provide bubbled to the surface, above his want.

              “We must find shelter, Will.”

              “Okay.” Will said; though whether he agreed or was just happy to obey Hannibal, it was hard to discern.

              “I brought a flashlight.  Somewhere.” he said, turning around in a circle.  They both saw the beam of light at the same time; illuminating the raindrops as they poured down from the sky, eerie in the darkness.  Hannibal picked it up and then turned about, trying to find anything familiar.  He had no idea where he was.  He had no recollection of coming here.

              “I came from this way.” Will said, pointing.  He clasped Hannibal’s hand and led him, while Hannibal held the light, following Will blindly through the woods, naked and cold.  It occurred to him that had Will not come for him, he might have died out here, cold and lost and in rut.  His heart bloomed brightly at how much Will truly loved him.

              They did not have to walk far before a warm, glowing light illuminated through the trees.  As they neared it became brighter; a lantern, hung beside a cabin door.  Hannibal looked about them and still didn’t know where he was; they were still in the woods, nowhere near other cabins.  They hurried towards the light, both rushing up onto the tiny wooden porch, Hannibal fumbling with the door latch until he got it open.

              Inside smelled musty, as if no one had been in here for awhile.  Will tried the light switch but nothing happened; the power must have been out because of the storm, which was why a lantern was lit.  He stepped outside briefly to grab it and brought it in.

              The cabin was nearly empty, except for one set of bunk beds against the right wall, and a bunch of trunks against the left.  Maybe it was one of the counselor’s cabins.  Or one of the heat cabins.

              Beside him, Will shivered, his teeth chattering.  Hannibal set the lantern down on the floor and walked over to the trunks, hoping to find blankets.

              That was indeed what he found—blankets and blankets and blankets, plus a few pillows, and then the last trunk was full of food; crackers and dried fruit and nuts and bottles of water. 

              “Yay.” Will said, pulling one of the blankets out and wrapping it around himself in a manner that Hannibal could only describe as adorable.  “Oh, yay.” Will said again, pulling out another blanket; then a third, then carrying them all towards the lower bunk, where he collapsed in a heap of blanket on top of the mattress.  Hannibal laughed, and he heard Will coo from under the blankets.  He watched him as he arranged them, then re-arranged them, the arranged them again.  Then Will got up and went back to the trunks, grabbing more; carrying by the armfuls to the bed until there was more blanket than mattress.  He rolled up in them and buried himself deep inside, until his voice was muffled and barely audible when he said

              “Alpha?”

              Hannibal’s heart sparked anew.  The way it was said was so innocent and bereft of fear; almost as if Will was a little drunk.  Hannibal approached him slowly, almost reverently; feeling as though he was interrupting something sacred, something he had to be invited into before he could touch.

              Will poked his head out from the mass of blankets, his hair starting to dry, his curls springing up once again.

              “Alpha, lay with me.”

              Hannibal couldn’t resist _that_.  Heart beating faster at the realization they were both naked, and now going into a bed together, Hannibal crawled in beside Will, feeling his frozen body, still shivering beneath the blankets.

              Hannibal wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close. 

              “Shhhh.” he said, whispering into Will’s hair.  “I’m right here.”

              Will snuggled against his chest and purred.  The sound reverberated through every one of Hannibal’s nerves, making his entire being glow with delight.  He didn’t think that he would ever get used to the beauty that was Will’s purr if he heard it every day for the rest of his life—and oh, how he wanted that. 

              He kissed the top of Will’s head affectionately, several times, until Will’s purring faded and became light snores.  Hannibal regarded him for a long time in the flickering light of the lantern, his eyes tracing over the contours of his beautiful face, until Hannibal’s eyelids grew droopy, and he fell asleep beside him.

 

* * *

              When Hannibal woke, it was still dark.  The thunder seemed to have stopped, though the rain was still coming down in sheets, rattling loudly on the metal roof of the cabin.  He looked down at the beautiful, curled up omega nestled in his arms and placed a kiss into his hair.  He was dry now, no longer shivering, and Hannibal held him close as he tried not to think about how close they had come to possibly dying together.

              He placed another kiss into Will’s hair, then another.  The scent of him was intoxicatingly good; he couldn’t stop, his kisses growing more frequent as he buried his face in Will’s curls.  Beneath him Will stirred, cuddling closer into Hannibal’s arms, pressing his face into the crook of Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal chased the delicious scent that sprang up from the motion, his nose gliding down Will’s face to where his neck and shoulder met, and he inhaled deeply.

              He growled, his cock filling at the tantalizing smell.  His tongue was out before he thought about it, licking at Will’s skin, trying to get more of that scent into him.  It was so good.  Hannibal rolled them so that he was on top of Will, pressing his face deep against Will as he bit and licked.  Will moaned softly and wriggled beneath him, his arms finding their way around Hannibal’s back.

              “Alpha.” Will groaned softly, tilting his head to the side to let Hannibal suck more easily on his neck.  “Alpha, hold me.”

              Hannibal could not resist such a delectable request, moving his arms to wrap around the gorgeous thing that lay beneath him.  When he lifted Will’s back another scent rose to meet him, and it caused him to growl fiercely, his teeth grazing over the skin of Will’s neck.

              “Yes, Alpha.” Will said, his voice sounding dreamy, drunk.  “Mate me again?”

              Beneath him, Hannibal felt Will part his legs, sliding them out so that Hannibal fell between them.  He moved his mouth quickly from Will’s neck to his lips, crushing his head to the pile of blankets below them while he ground his cock into Will’s hips.  He felt Will’s erection beside his own and reached down to hold them together.  Will trembled beneath him and purred, canting his hips upward to thrust into Hannibal’s hand.

              Hannibal groaned with how good it felt.  He trembled above Will as he rutted against him, his eyes tracing over his lithe body, so open to him, begging to have him near.  Will thrust up into his hand erratically, a sheen of sweat forming over all his skin.  Hannibal could see all the signs; he knew he was in heat; the scent of him was overpowering and Hannibal’s heart raced at the idea that _he_ had caused this.  That Will was having his first heat _for him_.

              “Alpha, please…” Will said, and then Hannibal smelled that glorious scent again, coming up from between Will’s legs.  He slid a hand lower and felt wetness there, gushing out of Will, so much more than there had been earlier.  Without much thought he brought it to his lips and tasted.  It was divine.  He needed more of it.  He slid his body down, keeping his hands on Will, holding him to the bed as his lips made their way over his body and down between his legs.  He pushed Will’s legs open by his thighs and he _keened_ , lifting his ass to meet Hannibal’s mouth.

              Hannibal licked, tasted, and lost his control.  He dove his mouth in, drinking, lapping, and Will writhed beneath him, glorious sounds coming from his beautiful mouth.  He whined, and Hannibal drank, the flavor like nothing he could have imagined.  He felt his entire body flush, his cock swelling to full hardness, his knot already starting to throb in anticipation.

              “Alpha, _please_!” Will cried, his voice louder than the rain.  “Please take me again!  Knot me!”

              Hannibal could hardly believe his ears.  He rose to his knees, smacking his lips as he licked every drop of Will with his tongue.  His gaze bore down on Will with desire, and Will canted his hips upward, showing how ready he was.

              Shaking from  how good everything felt, Hannibal slid in between Will’s legs and his cock found its way to Will’s hole.  With ease he pushed in; it was so open now, so willing. 

              “ _Yes_!” Will cried, and Hannibal agreed entirely, the heat of his mate squeezing his most sensitive flesh, causing him to need it more, and more, and more.

              He thrust and thrust and thrust, sliding his hands to hold Will’s hips, pounding into him so that the bed creaked on its wooden legs.  Will cried for more, his hands moving to claw at Hannibal’s arms, trying to pull him nearer, closer.  Hannibal obliged him, bending down so their chests pressed together, wrapping his arms tightly around Will’s back as he fucked him.

              He groaned with every thrust in, met by a delicious, irresistible little whine that Will gave whenever he reached his deepest.  Will lifted his hips in time with him, desperate to get him closer, his arms clutching at Hannibal’s back. 

              “Alpha, please!” he cried again, and his begging only drove Hannibal in harder, his lips kissing every part of Will he could reach; his face, his throat, his neck, his shoulders.

              “Do you want me?” he growled, which was the most ridiculous thing to ask as Will pleaded for him to fuck harder.

              “Yes, yes!”

              “Want my seed?”

              “ _Yes_!”

              “Want to swell with my pups?”

              Will screamed and his body trembled.  His orgasm spilled over his stomach, white and hot, and Hannibal scooped it up with his fingers, drinking it, needing every part of Will in him.  He didn’t want to stop, and Will didn’t ask him too; it was almost as if nothing had happened other than the look of bliss on Will’s face had doubled.

              Hannibal stared into his eyes as he continued to pound into him.  Will looked up at him reverently, as if he was all that existed in the world.  He pressed their lips together again, the throbbing of his knot swelling to its full size at the base of his cock now.  He pushed it in past the ring of Will’s entrance and he keened again, tilting his head back as he screamed with pleasure.  Hannibal continued to rock into him, feeling the inside of Will massage his knot and squeeze him tightly, making it swell further and grow towards the tip.

              “Mine, you are mine to have, to breed, to fuck.” Hannibal whispered into his ear, and with each of his words Will clasped his arms more tightly around him, until there was not an inch of space between them. 

              “Mate me, Alpha.  Own me.  Claim me.”

              Something primal within Hannibal clicked at the word _claim_.  His knot swelled at his tip and locked him to Will, which caused Will to scream and orgasm again.  His convulses around Hannibal’s knot drew his release out of him, his eyes rolling back in his head, his teeth seeking the flesh that they wanted so badly.  He scented his way to the place where he belonged on Will’s neck and grazed them there, trembling.

              Then Will squeezed around him again, and with a cry, Hannibal bit.  He tasted euphoria as Will released a delicious scent into his mouth, and then on top of that, his blood flowed.  He released again, and Will squeezed around him, pumping him for his seed.  They clutched each other as tightly as they could, their bodies joined in every possible way, and it was the best moment of Hannibal’s life; even better than killing Matthew had felt.

              Hannibal’s orgasms grew further apart.  He released his teeth and began lapping at Will’s neck, drinking up the blood.  Will turned his head to face him and licked his lips, tasting his own blood in Hannibal’s mouth, a deep, contented purr rumbling from him.  Hannibal orgasmed again, his arms clutching Will to him, his knot keeping them tied close.

              When their lips parted he was out of breath.  He rolled them to their side so his arms could rest, and they gazed into each other’s eyes.

              “Alpha.” Will said, his eyelids drooping dreamily, curling his body tightly into Hannibal’s chest.

              “Yes.” Hannibal replied, and then together they slept once more, exhausted, mated, bonded.

 

* * *

 

              Will’s eyes opened to sunlight.  He felt the warm, strong arms of his mate around him and purred softly, snuggling his hips back into his Alpha’s pelvis, feeling his cock gently thrust into him.  They were not currently knotted, but that would shortly be fixed, if the haze of the last few days were anything to go by.

              “Hannibal.” he mewled, and he heard a soft, low chuckle.  His face was pulled around into a kiss, long and sweet, and he melted into it, his neck achingly sore when he turned it.  He lifted his hand up to caress the mark, feeling how deep it was; how _real_.

              “Bonded.” he said. 

              “Yes, my love.  It will continue to be true, each time you ask.”

              Will purred and kissed Hannibal again and again, until his bones hurt from being in such a twisted position.  He straightened himself out but Hannibal did not cease to kiss him; his lips now on the nape of Will’s neck, tracing over his shoulder and down his back as he fucked.

              Will felt Hannibal’s knot grow within him; a familiar sensation now, though no less glorious.  It swelled and Will whined, his cry softer and less desperate than it had been at the start.  Now he was satisfied; his body ached in good and contented way, unlike the burning emptiness he had felt the first night they came together.

              His eyes fluttered open and closed with dazed pleasure as Hannibal sealed them together with his cock.  He pulled Will’s ass towards him with it, then wrapped his arms tightly around him, nuzzling his lips against their matemark.  Will purred, and the sun shone.  He dozed, surrounded by his Alpha and so many soft blankets.  Everything was peace.  Everything was right.

              When Will next opened his eyes, it was to two very distraught faces, one much angrier than the other.  He whimpered and curled back into his Alpha, still knotted.  Hannibal must have been asleep and he awoke at the sound of Will’s distress.

              His reaction was to pull Will to him and cover him with his body, a threatening snarl echoing from deep within him as he bared his teeth at the faces.

              “Hannibal, behave yourself.  No one is taking him from you.”

              The voice wasn’t familiar.  Will didn’t know it.

              “Speak for yourself!” the much angrier face said, and Will recognized it. 

              “Dad?” he said.  The face…his father, he realized it must have been, but everything was still fuzzy… moved towards him. 

              Hannibal growled and snapped his teeth so viciously that Will’s dad jumped back.  He pulled Will even deeper under him, then grabbed a fistful of blankets and covered them with it, so that Will could only see out with one eye. 

              He hardly minded.

              “They are still _tied_ , are you stupid, Mr. Graham?” the other voice said.  Will turned to his Alpha for an explanation.

              “My uncle, who is my guardian.” Hannibal whispered softly to him.  “Our guardians must have been called at some point during our mating.”

              “During _Will’s heat_ , which you took advantage of, you hideous monster!” Will’s dad shouted.  Will felt Hannibal’s muscles tense, and he reached up to pet his shoulders. 

              “Shhh.  He won’t take me from you.” Will cooed softly.  “We are bonded.”

              “You are _what_?!” his dad shouted. 

              “Alpha, let me talk to him.”

              He heard his father gasp at his use of the term, but Will saw that he was getting through to the more rational part of Hannibal’s brain.  He reached up a hand and pulled the blanket down enough so that he could see with both eyes.  Still entirely entwined by Hannibal he looked up at his father, his face finally coming into focus as Will’s heat cleared. 

              “Hi Dad.” he said, and he saw his father’s rage, but also saw it abate a little as Will addressed him directly. 

              “Will.  I am so sorry.  This was a reputable camp, this wasn’t supposed to happen to you in a place like _this_ …”

              “Dad, I wanted it.”

              His father stopped in the middle of his tirade and pity took over his face.

              “Will, I know that right now, it feels like that…”  
              “Dad, we’ve been in love all summer.  Hannibal went into rut first.  And I went to him.  And then my heat came, _for_ him.  He didn’t take advantage of me.  He _protected_ me.”

              Will watched several emotions flicker across his father’s face, finally settling on uncertain hope.

              “Are you sure?”

              “ _Yes_ , Dad.”

              “He seems certain, Mr. Graham.” Hannibal’s uncle interjected.  “I smell no distress from him.”

              Will watched as his father scented the air, and he relaxed further.

              “Neither do I.”

              “Well then.  Let us consider this a blessing, that our boys have found such a good match in each other, despite the circumstances.”

              Mr. Graham nodded slowly, his brows still furrowing, the protective instinct of an Alpha parent for his omega child still warring within him.

              “May I suggest we give them some privacy then?” he continued.  “Despite the fact that our boys seem to be happy, I consider that a bout of good luck, and I will be suing the camp for their neglect.”

              “ _Yes_ , sign me up, _someone is going to pay_.”

              Will laughed as Hannibal’s uncle calmly guided his volatile father out of the cabin, the wooden door swinging closed behind them.  He turned and giggled when he saw Hannibal’s face.

              “I can see where your desire for violence and revenge come from.” Hannibal growled softly, kissing Will’s ear.

              “Likewise with your scarily calm outside and dangerously vicious inside.” Will said, sucking a kiss onto Hannibal’s neck.

              “I suppose we should discuss living arrangements, since we shall not be parting once summer is over.” Hannibal said, his words interrupted by kisses as they traced their way across Will’s shoulder.

              “Well I just assumed I’d live with you.” Will said.

              “Because I’m the Alpha?” Hannibal replied, and Will snorted.

              “No, silly.  Because you’re rich.”

              Hannibal gave him an adoring smile and pulled Will tightly into his arms.  He had originally been furious with his uncle for sending him away to a _commoner’s camp_ for the summer… but now he would be forever grateful to him for it.

              “All of the monetary wealth in the world is nothing compared with the treasure that is you.” Hannibal said, and Will giggled and hit his face with a pillow.

              “Are you going to be a sap like this forever?” Will said, though there was nothing but joy and delight in his eyes.

              “I certainly hope so.  Something to balance out the vicious, dangerous beast within.” he said, for the first time in his life truly speaking of what he kept carefully hidden beneath his exterior aloud with anyone.

              Will’s face changed from playful to something much darker—more primal and full of lust.

              “I love every part of you, Hannibal Lecter, and don’t you forget it.”

              “As if you would ever allow me to, Will Graham.” he said, and they resumed their kisses, both full of passion and secrets deep enough to last a lifetime.

 

             


End file.
